


Circling lovers

by Traumfahrte



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, Friends to Lovers, Ilia gets jealousy of Sasha's ex, Ilia is a rock singer, Ilia sleeps with Sasha secretly, M/M, No RPS is not out of character, Piss, Sasha is a pianist, bottom!sasha, puppy's love, top!Ilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumfahrte/pseuds/Traumfahrte
Summary: 亚古丁和普鲁申科发现他们的朋友有点奇怪。
Relationships: Alexander Abt/Ilia Kulik
Kudos: 5





	Circling lovers

亚古丁下了场子，张眼往四周一瞧，果然发现那个入行早自己两年的传奇师兄又不在，这回干脆连“剩下的交给你了”都没说，脚底抹油就开溜了。塔太从外头进来，亚古丁天人交战两秒钟，一咬牙还是迎上去往老太太怀里钻，一方面是给师兄卖个面子打个掩护，另一方面也是享受一下爱的赞美。按说这是两全其美的事儿，他天人交战的原因主要是八卦心作祟，十分想知道库里克到底有什么小秘密。伊利亚·库里克的名字如今大概是无人不知无人不晓，什么学龄前呆过唱诗班、五岁开始学钢琴、二十岁就拿了肖赛金奖，结果令人大跌眼镜的转头跑去搞硬摇滚，自己作词作曲又弹又唱；两年以后第一张专辑《曼哈顿的光与影》横空出世，封面大头照就算穿成黄色长颈鹿仍然掠夺了无数少女芳心，狂卖三十万张，差点拿下当年的格莱美。类似的传说层出不穷，亚古丁见到本人的时候就难免有些失望——他们俩见面的第一天，库里克陷在练习室那张宽大得有些多余的沙发里，身上套着普通的夹克衫、连帽卫衣和牛仔裤，脚上蹬着一双半新不旧的耐克，正戴着耳机一边听歌一边看小说；塔太说“这是新来的阿列克谢·亚古丁”的时候他才有点反应，把耳机往脖子上一挂，站起来大方地同亚古丁握手，笑得很和善，跟专辑封面上的光芒四射一点儿不一样，表现得跟个普通青年似的：哦不，长得这么像Leonardo DiCaprio还想当普通青年？虽然亚古丁觉得自己长得也不赖，但库里克确是丰神俊朗，身长八尺，在台上一拉吉他弦能叫底下的少女全体当场休克，只是一下台就跟换了个人似的，不知道什么时候就躲到角落里作曲看书去了，低调得不像个搞摇滚的，——他身边甚至连个漂亮又风骚的女伴都没有！阿列克谢·playboy·亚古丁对此表示十分不能理解。美国巡演的这段时间就更过分了，往往他还没下台库里克就没影了，用亚古丁的话说就是“总是鬼鬼祟祟的”。库里克越是神神秘秘，亚古丁就越是好奇，他忍不住在心里暗暗发誓，早晚得把这家伙的秘密探个究竟不可。

亚古丁不知道的是，他过去的“死对头”叶甫根尼·普鲁申科眼下也面临着一个巨大的困扰。作为圣彼得堡爱乐交响乐团的前任首席小提琴手，他最近也在美国，正带着新组建的乐团跟自己的音乐学院的学长、声名斐然的钢琴家萨沙·阿伯特巡演。他们的Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto No.2受到了极高的评价，唱片售罄，演奏会门票更是千金难求。就在这个形势大好的当儿上，普鲁申科忽然略带忧郁地发现，自从来了美国，他们的金牌钢琴家萨沙就没几天晚上是老老实实地呆在下榻的酒店里打游戏的，本人的说辞是“出去喝酒了”，普鲁申科虽然腹诽“你明明路都认不清”，但也不好过多干涉。萨沙学生时代有个南街小霸王的美称，实际本人有点天然呆，很宅，业余时间最喜欢干的就是呆在家里打游戏，爱喝酒，曾经因为把买酱油的钱拿去买伏特加而被亲妈一顿臭骂赶出去独立谋生，居然也奇迹般地活过了这几年，搞得普鲁申科老怀疑他家里藏了个田螺姑娘。这个猜想还未经证实，毕竟萨沙看起来是个安分守己的人，但是他不招蜂引蝶并不代表姑娘们的眼是瞎的。普鲁申科想到此处人生地不熟，难免就有点忧心忡忡：倒不是怕被什么八卦小报拍到照片、给这个“冉冉升起的钢琴界新星”留下什么污点，主要是怕萨沙自己在外头喝醉了和人吵架、寡不敌众占不着便宜，或者干脆就被哪个过路的姑娘带回家睡了，第二天早上起来急得找不着裤子赶不上表演。普鲁申科心下越想越不安，全然忘了当年自己被不良逼进角落差点儿被打的时候萨沙学长是如何从天而降、英雄救美的——风水轮流转，如今是热尼亚in charge的时代了。

虽然库里克和萨沙并不知道旁观者心里的这些小九九，但普鲁申科其实也算猜对了那么一点儿，他俩确实是每天晚上约在酒吧喝酒。库里克担心被媒体拍到，公演一结束就开车逃亡，绕了大半个纽约城才迟迟地开到目的地，所以等他到的时候，萨沙往往都已经喝掉两轮伏特加了。这其实也是库里克心里盘算的部分。这时候他只要往旁边一坐，萨沙就会立刻叫上第三轮，这一轮喝到一半儿萨沙其实已经彻底亢奋了，对旁边的事儿压根不在意，只会搂着他的胳膊迷迷糊糊地埋怨“伊留什卡你可终于来了”或者“你知道吗我今天……”之类醉鬼才会啰嗦个不停的话；库里克不动声色，一边听他讲一边安抚地捏他的后颈，同时悄悄给萨沙叫上第四轮——他自己那杯Campari这时候只会喝一半，这样等萨沙喝掉第三杯半伏特加的时候，他就可以悠闲地喝掉剩下那半杯，然后把彻底安静下来只会傻笑的钢琴家扛到后座上。酒店离得非常近（不是什么五星级酒店），只有一个街区，但他依然不能冒险把萨沙放在副驾驶上，上回他这么做的时候两个人差点在车上就搞起来，那是库里克头一次感谢自己在多年钢琴课上不得已练就的强大的控制力。他把车停在隐蔽的地方——躲开人群和警察——从后门的送货电梯上楼，一切驾轻就熟。萨沙始终安安静静任他摆弄，只是库里克托起他的肩膀的时候，他的嘴唇总会有意无意地扫过对方的脖子和耳垂，像婴儿那样无知觉地蠕动着……库里克几乎立刻就要在心里骂娘了。

以前他俩搞的时候没这么费事儿。俩人都没出名，认识得早，唱诗班站在一起，又上一个钢琴老师的课，也算是光着屁股（其实是穿着立领小西装）一起长大的。早先萨沙一直以为俩人是兄弟情义肝胆相照，直到库里克把他压在墙上跟拱白菜似地啃他脖子的时候才如梦方醒，进行了一番我把你当兄弟你却想上我的心理斗争，俩人于是不冷不热了一段时间；后来库里克签了塔太，张罗着要去伯克利进修，萨沙误以为库里克这是心灰意冷远走美国不打算回来了，情急之下搞了个夜奔机场的老套爱情故事戏码。事实证明越老套越有用，虽然把自己赔了进去，但人总归是追回来了。萨沙觉得自己总体来讲还是赚了，毕竟库里克又帅又高活又好，还愿意免费给他打扫做饭，除了老妨碍他打游戏扯着他一起看小众文艺片以外几乎没啥缺点；库里克呢，只要看到萨沙在床上被欺负得眼泪汪汪的小脸蛋儿，就觉得自己白捡了20亿，心里也美滋滋的。年轻人谈恋爱本来就是一个愿打一个愿挨，开心为算。那时候他俩年轻气盛，感觉来了随便找家汽车旅馆就做，用套的速度跟翻琴谱似的，月底的账单也是十分惊人。萨沙还开玩笑把这个叫“库里克系数”。

后来就不一样了，出了名以后越来越忙，聚少离多，问题也来了。比如他俩这回美国巡演，本来能聚一块儿的时间就不多，做完都睡不了一晚上，第二天天刚亮就得套上衣服赶去下一个城市的飞机。有次做到一半，萨沙正舒服地哼哼唧唧着，眼看就要射出来，库里克忽然附在他耳边幽幽地说了一句：得操得你多爽才能到这时候了还在弹李斯特？萨沙这才反应过来自己搭在库里克背上的手居然一直在无意识地弹他最喜欢的练习曲，脸上禁不住红一阵白一阵，羞得当即射了出来。当然被操得爽当然并不是什么丢人的事儿，被操射出来也不是，反正库里克以前磨着他说过不知多少比这要命得多得的下流话，重点是，他被操得射出来以后，居然还爽到尿了出来——亚历山大“萨沙”·阿伯特，现年二十四岁，风度翩翩英俊迷人，虽说没拿过肖赛金奖但也是业界公认的钢琴王子，女粉丝说不上能坐满几十个体育场但至少人手一束玫瑰也能让塔克拉玛干从此变成巴比伦花园，在前二十四年的人生中除了小学四年级倔强地在汇报演出里选择了歌唱而非钢琴导致满场鸦雀无声甚至有人偷笑的车祸现场外，再没有比此时、此刻、此地更让他羞愧难当甚至恨不得立刻从十八楼跳下去的事情发生了——他被比自己小了大半年的后辈操爽了，爽到射了不算完，还尿了。我的天，萨沙第100000001次想，上帝到底能不能把时钟拨回到他俩第一次在唱诗班见面那会儿，他保证不会再朝那个从台阶上摔下去第五次还不愿意接受大人帮助的小屁孩伸出手了。

库里克这时候就比较靠谱，再一次拿出了他的专业素养，尽可能面无表情地把萨沙拖到了淋浴间，然后打电话给酒店客服：哦对不起，我想我的狗刚刚不小心尿在床上了……萨沙百分之一百确定他是故意让“狗”那个字清楚地传到淋浴间的。他把水流调到最大，试图把记忆和味道一起冲到下水道里去。浴室那面巨大的等身镜里映出他的裸体。乐评人钟爱库里克，夸他有种十分迷人的天才特质，“疯狂而又克制”，萨沙一边冲凉一边想不知道这些闭眼吹的乐评人知不知道这位“迷人的天才”上床的时候尽喜欢把吻痕留在那些羞于启齿的地方。“克制”是真的，他跟库里克认识这么些年，后者从来没在关键时刻掉过链子，哪怕头一天晚上是数字专辑下载量突破100万次的庆功宴，也能喝得刚好足够尽兴又能在第二天清清爽爽地去参加论文答辩，所以上学的时候有多少女生爱他就有多少男生恨他，毕竟库里克这种看起来无懈可击的人很容易就会让人恨得牙痒痒；萨沙也牙痒痒，主要是他跟库里克谈了之后才发现这事儿多麻烦，好几次库里克在演奏会开始前来休息室挨拶都差点儿搞到他上不了台，所以“疯狂”也是真的——但话说回来，他倒也从来没真因为这上不了台过。库里克身体里好像有个天平，时时刻刻在危险的一线上悬挂着，看似摇摇欲坠实则稳如金钟。那天平上的筹码又是什么呢？萨沙想，水汽盖住了镜子里他的脸。

后来他俩有两三个星期都没见面。萨沙是能躲就躲，想起这事儿心里头就羞得要死，表面还得云淡风轻；库里克倒真跟没入水里的鱼似的，其实是那几天亚古丁生病了，塔太忙前忙后照顾小儿子，把一堆杂事儿都丢给了大的，实在走不开。等库里克忙完这堆破事儿，估摸着萨沙那点儿羞耻心大概也不作了，正打算重温鱼水之欢的时候，萨沙忽然在私人的facebook上PO了张照片，是他俩小时候穿着白衬衫和立领小西装在唱诗班的合影，下头还有一堆熟人点赞。库里克看见萨沙前女友Elena的评论：哦how cute……伊留沙看起来怎么这么阴沉？谁又欠他钱了吗？萨沙回复：他总是这样呀！也许是因为当时那个领唱的小女孩儿拒绝他了？库里克看着就有点儿不开心。其一是他不大喜欢Elena，更不喜欢Elena和萨沙对话时的那种过分自然的氛围；其二是萨沙答得一点儿也不对，他才没喜欢过那个下巴抬得老高、声音尖得像乌鸦的富家女，只是萨沙每次靠过来他都不知道该往哪儿看，只好直视前方，专注地研究那个绑得又繁复又紧绷的发髻究竟要揪哪一根儿头发才能最快散开。

因为这一点儿不开心，那周末晚上把萨沙灌醉拖到旅馆床上的时候，库里克就起了坏心眼儿，非逼着萨沙在床上喊他哥哥。虽说上了这么多年床，萨沙脸皮儿还是薄，但禁欲了一个月，他也经不起库里克这么折腾，加上酒精迷迷糊糊地作用着，到底叫了，叫完立刻就后悔，一边回忆着上次的失败，一边在库里克怀里嗯嗯啊啊地高潮。库里克一放开他，他就收拾细软跑路了，留下新晋摇滚巨星一个人在房间里目瞪口呆，之后又是俩星期没消息。第539通电话无人接听以后，库里克真有点儿急了，沉痛反思自己是不是玩得太过火。他有点儿无奈，自己也闹不清楚心里头那杆秤怎么一碰到萨沙就失灵，跟地震前的指南针似地一个劲儿乱转。后来他给普鲁申科打了个电话，主要是为了确定萨沙目前平安，但这事儿不知道怎么就被Elena知道了，再后来所有人都知道了，连亚古丁都开始朝他投来原来如此的目光；隔天萨沙就在脸书上分享了一首We're never getting back together，下面又是一排熟人点赞，这回普鲁申科和亚古丁都在其中。库里克简直头疼了起来。

当然他们俩最终还是合好了。亚古丁和普鲁申科分别八卦两个当事人，萨沙只是一脸傻笑，库里克则讳莫如深：他当然不会告诉别人自己凌晨三点打越洋电话就为了拜托远在日本的荒川静香帮忙抢战神4的事儿；萨沙也学会了闷声发大财，巡演一结束就拖着库里克在自己的公寓里打通宵的游戏，两个人腻腻歪歪硬是两天没下床。后来库里克终于受不了了，起来做了顿饭、收拾了一下，又把萨沙推进淋浴间洗澡。两个人并肩坐在餐桌边儿喝罗宋汤，虽然食材短缺，但库里克硬是做得讲究，还往里头加了月桂叶调味，萨沙喝得就远没那么仔细，囫囵吞下几块白萝卜，烫得嗓子疼。汤喝到一半，库里克忽然说：要不我搬进来吧。

萨沙捏着勺子，思索着这句话代表的含义：他得换一张床，也许需要重新装修一下卧室和书房，要把阁楼收拾出来摆库里克那些珍贵的吉他，还得买一个更大的架子用来放他们俩那些数量惊人的唱片；冰箱要用来装库里克喜欢的牡蛎、甜菜和橙汁（而不是矿泉水和一堆速食食品），酒柜里要放进更多的Campari，还要买很多塞满小熊软糖的糖罐儿……总之，所有事情都要从头开始。虽然库里克隔三差五总来，但这一次一切都会不一样：这里终于不再是他一个人的了。

库里克见萨沙半天没作声，自己也有些迟疑这邀约是否唐突，但话已出口，收不回来，只能硬着头皮等。好半天萨沙忽然说：你记得那个女孩子吗？唱诗班领唱的那个，发髻老梳得高高的，特别骄傲。

记得。库里克说，就是萨沙说他暗恋的那个。

萨沙把勺子放下：她后来退出了，因为唱的时候发髻被揪散了，哭得可惨了。

噢。库里克想，还是有人做了。

是我揪的，萨沙说。

库里克忽然心如擂鼓，但萨沙好像全没发现自己究竟捅破了一个多大的秘密似的，只是低下头继续喝自己的汤；库里克的勺子漫不经心地搅动着那碗浓郁的食物，甜菜和牛肉忽然都失去了味道，橘色的汤汁从萨沙的嘴角滴落下来……他一动不动地凝视着这一刻，好像它和他一样静止了下来：三秒钟以后他或许会控制不住地用手指拭去萨沙嘴角的痕迹，五秒以后他们可能会接吻，然后再度滚上床，呆到库里克下一次受不了为止；这一整个假期大概都会这么过去，然后他们再度开始疲于奔命，偶尔相聚，偶尔摩擦，偶尔发生点可爱的小意外……生活就像奔赴一个个无止尽的圆。

他抓起勺子，咬了一口土豆，心想下次还是买点番茄回来吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 不加番茄只加番茄酱的罗宋汤是橘色的，加了番茄的是红汤（没做过，随便搜的）。


End file.
